Nympho
by atinarox
Summary: Dancing like that should have been made illegal. NejiSaku oneshot


**Nympho**

Disclaimer: sigh; here we go once again, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. If I did, this couple would **at least** talk to each other.

* * *

Neji watched her.

Well, more of stared at her openly, but he would never admit _that_.

From his seat way back in a corner booth his pearly gaze surveyed her every move on the crowded dance floor. Normally, he would never do this, but it was uncommon to find the cherry blossom of Konohagakure expressing such an intrepid side of her usually logical and self conscious personality.

Neji observed how easily she moved to the seducing tempo, she was like liquid water the way her body moved smoothly.

Her head swung gracefully from side to side as her eyelids lowered, emeralds peeking through dark, heavy lashes. Her lower lip was bit in between the bottom of her top teeth; a sign of deep concentration and pleasure.

Short roseate hair glowed vibrant colors as strobe lights flowed over her dancing form, separating her from the other dancing masses of people. Her long, elegant neck swayed back and forth above her rolling shoulders. The dark red spaghetti strap she sported failed to cover her collar bone, a temptation in itself intended for onlookers such as him.

His eyes flitted over ivory skin stretched over taut muscles in her flat abdomen; shifting to and fro from the tune the speakers blasted out. Her soft curves moved under her tight red shirt, the piece of material itself rising up and down teasingly to her mesmerizing dance.

Exposing her fit stomach, the top of her alluring hip bones peeked over her low slung jeans. As his mouth parted at the sight, her hips swayed provocatively to the beat, causing the room to go red hot.

Long, long legs would grind to the music when necessary, coaxing him to join her on the floor. Her petite feet were laced intricately with thin black straps and stiletto heels, raising her two inches off the floor, barely a head shorter than him.

And her hands, oh god, her hands.

A seductive rhythm brought her hands to her hair, fingers running through luscious rose colored locks. Her head tilted back with barely contained ecstasy streaming across her divine features. He felt his mouth go dry, not daring to blink lest he miss a moment of this extraordinary show of sensation.

Swallowing feebly, he followed her nimble hands journey leisurely downwards, outlining the arc of her neck, only to spread unhurriedly over the base of her collar. Tracing over her slim collar bone seductively, her eyelids lowered, a small sexy smirk adorned her supple pink lips. Neji felt a fierce heat flood through his entire body.

Her actions spoke louder than words ever will. She was going to do something… _daring_.

And daring it was.

As "innocent" as her dance was up till now, it became sultry and passionate in a mere matter of seconds.

Her now wicked hands skimmed over her own chest, making his eyes widen at her audacity. His white orbs trailed her seductive path. He stared intently as she traced over her delicious curves, head rolling back, eyes closed in bliss, hips rocking to the resounding pulse of music.

It was when her hand's adventure came to an end did Sakura's eyes flow into sight of Neji's.

For what seemed like an eternity, Neji felt all of his common sense and tact vanish, leaving only raw passion and need behind.

Sakura must have sensed his sentiments from his intense gaze, for he saw her own leftover passion from her dance increase tenfold.

The correlation between them was full of lust, passion, and sweltering heat. Both were spellbound to the spot as the intimate feelings filtered through there respective bodies.

And, in a flash, that single fiery connection broke.

It was either the fault of a new song launching off with an upbeat tempo or from Naruto and Kiba slamming their bottles of beer onto the table where his own glass of scotch sat, announcing their presence loud enough for the whole club to hear.

The byakugan user figured he couldn't really do anything about the changing of songs, so he settled for glaring in annoyance at his interrupters.

Naturally, the two of them being who they are were oblivious to his menacing stare.

"Wow! Sakura-chan sure can dance!" Naruto said grinning, observing his teammate affectionately. Kiba whistled approvingly, a roguish smile planted on his canine features.

Neji was close to agreeing when he recalled how _un-Hyuga_ like it would be. Restraining his head from nodding, he let out an _uninterested_ "hn".

"Heh, she can really catch anyone's attention by dancing like _that_." Kiba's eyes followed her rhythmic dance, similar to the way his did only a few moments ago.

Frowning at Kiba's earlier statement Neji looked around and spotted quite a few guys sizing her up, desire evident in their eyes.

What he would give to close a few of their tenketsu points.

Neji's eyes found their way back to the dancing nymph once more. Entranced, he sat back casually and watched the hypnotic performance unfold once again, displaying a rare show of liking on his face.

During her dance her verdant emerald orbs would travel back to his pearly gaze; his thoughts hazy, but sure of one thing:

_Dancing like that should be made illegal._

* * *

Authors Note 

Well, that was what popped into my head about, um, a week ago… I just wasn't really inspired to write about it until now

Not really my best story out of a few others I had in mind, but it was short enough to write in only a couple of hours sooo yeah…

If you've read my profile you would have figured out I'm pretty much into the NejiSaku couple so my stories always have to have them _interested _in the other...

Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are a pathetic way to review (it tells you a lot about the person as well)

Please review! Now that I submit fanfics, I understand why everyone always begs for reviews :)

atinarox


End file.
